


Meet The Son- In -Law

by shokubu



Series: Crack family time [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A bit smut, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubu/pseuds/shokubu
Summary: It's golden week and the Kuran couple had the chance to meet with Kaname's boyfriend. KanaZero. Boyxboy. Implication of Mpreg. OCC. Sequel of Discovery.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kuran Haruka/Kuran Juri
Series: Crack family time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Meet The Son- In -Law

**Author's Note:**

> ffn. 2012  
> AN: This if Kaname's parents didn't die like in the manga and Yuki isn't turn into a human. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.  
> Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia  
> Enjoy!

Golden weekend has arrived. Students were leaving to visit their families; both the night class and the day class, the only difference being that this time the purebloods of the academy were being picked up by their parents.

Yuki was the first to see them. "Oka-san! Oto-san!" she called waving cheerfully.

The pair turned to her and smiled, waving back as they approached her. "Yuki, we missed you." Both adults took turns to hug their daughter.

Yuki chuckled a bit. "I missed you too." She replied before asking a question of her own. "Why is it that Oka-san and Oto-san decided to pick us up from the academy today?"

It was unusual. Haruka and Juri normally would wait at the train station for their children.

"Oh, we just couldn't wait to see the two of you." Juri replied, leaning back and smiled.

"Oh!" The little fact made Yuki happy. She really wanted to introduce her friend to her parents however unfortunately Yori had already left.

"Where's Kaname? I don't see him anywhere." Haruka asked as he glanced around.

"Em, Nii-san is saying good bye to Zero."

It was the first time Juri and Haruka heard the name. They already knew all their children friends, especially the close one that they had brought back home. However since Kaname and Yuki entered Cross Academy, it was hard to keep up since the two of them never brought back anyone much.

"Who's Zero?" Juri asked. As part of her personality, curiosity bubbled inside the adult pureblood… interested in her children's friends.

Yuki fiddled with her cell upon receiving a message. As the question was innocent, Yuki answered without thinking. "Oh he's just Nii-san's boyfrien…" Yuki's eyes widened. "Friend! I mean Nii-san's friend that is a boy." Yuki's slip did not go unnoticed.

It was too late. Her parents had picked up the slip.

"Boyfriend?!" they perked up.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Why weren't her parents shocked?

* * *

"Stop it Kaname." Zero exclaimed pushing Kaname away, trying to stop the pureblood from sneaking his hand up his shirt and teasing his sensitive nipples. "Yuki is waiting for you at the gates."

"She can wait" Kaname mumbled against his ear lobe before nipping at it, earning a gasp from Zero.

"Ah! Stop it!" Zero said again but fell on deaf ears as Kaname continued his ministrations, nibbling at Zero's neck with his blunt teeth as he wrapped an arm around Zero's slim waist. His other hand found a way to Zero's nipple again where he rubbed at it lightly… pinching it.

Zero gasped, moaning as his breathing grew heavier. His teary, aroused lilac orbs gazed down at Kaname. "Kana-me... "

Kaname leaned up as their lips met. Needing to feel more, the pureblood's lips slowly parted Zero's, sneaking his tongue in. He brought their bodies closer, running a hand through Zero's sliver locks, cradling the boys head while his other hand caressed the silver head’s lower back.

Zero moaned into the kiss, feeling too much of pleasure. Kaname moved his body closer, pressing his hard length against Zero's thigh.

Zero whimpered.

Finally regaining his senses, Zero snapped. "No, that's enough." He pushed Kaname lightly, breaking the kiss. He tried to glare at Kaname, to stop him... to show him how serious he was. The redness of his cheeks, his red, wet pouty lips and teary eyes had the opposite effect on Kaname as he found himself growing harder.

Kaname smirked. "Are you sure you want me to stop Zero?" He leaned in, their faces coming closer, their breaths mingling. "I can smell your arousal."

Zero twitched and hit Kaname's chest. "You beast… Stop smelling me!" Zero scolded half-heartily.

Kaname chuckled and snuggled his face against Zero's neck as he wrapped both his arms around the boy's lean waist. "Come on. Don't be stingy. I'll be away for a month. Let me at least remember the way you smell."

Zero was reluctant.

"I'm going to miss you." Kaname said glancing up at Zero.

Zero snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

This made Kaname sulk. "Why won't you just come with me? Come on, meet my parents. It'll be fun."

"I can't. I have a lot work to do. I've told you already, haven't I?"

"Yeah." Kaname said pouting.

Zero sighed, immediately feeling bad for making Kaname sad. He patted Kaname's head. "It's only a month, not forever."

"It's still too long for me." Kaname whispered as he tightened his embrace on Zero.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't wanna. I like you babying me."

Zero sighed inwardly. When Kaname started to sulk like this, there was no end to it. He stroked Kaname's head unconsciously in comfort as they stood in silence.

Suddenly, Zero felt a lick on his neck which startled him.

"Can I?" Kaname asked for permission.

This took Zero a moment before he nodded his head. Kaname shifted to make himself comfortable… he licked Zero's neck before burying his fangs into the delectable neck before him. Zero gasped from the sudden shock but soon relaxed.

Kaname didn't take much before pulling away from his beloved. He pulled at his own collar to reveal his neck. "You should take some too. We aren't going to see each for four weeks. It's going to trouble you if you don't."

Zero hesitated but finally gave in. He was still uncomfortable to such things. Grabbing Kaname's shirt, he tipped the purebloods neck back and began to lick; before finally piecing the flesh.

Sweet nectar entered his mouth, his eyes flashing red. It was so tempting, Zero continued to take more until he felt full before pulling out, licking the wound close.

Their eyes met in an intimate moment but before either of them could say or do anything, the door to Zero's room burst open.

There collapsed on the floor were three purebloods. Zero was able to recognise one; Yuki.

"Yuki! What are you doing?" Zero asked. Yuki just flashed him an awkward smile. The other two were also brunettes. Both looking like an older pair of Yuki and Kaname. Who were they?

"Oka-san! Oto-san! What are you doing here?" Kaname said as he rushed to help them up.

Zero stood dumbfounded. What did Kaname say? _Oka-san? Oto-san?_

"Hey there. Sorry for interrupting." both adults said while Yuki looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Zero stopped her of course, a scowl already making its way across his face. "Yuki, how long have you been eavesdropping?"

Yuki looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Before she could say anything in her defence, Juri appeared in front of him, holding both his hands. "Oh my! You're a cute one… just like an angel."

Zero's expression changed drastically, unable to reply; he just about to but registered Kaname's father looking at him in approval before patting his son's shoulder.

"We approve." both adults exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Kaname said, confused.

Zero was in the same boat, "huh?"

"Don't forgot to use a condom, Kaname." Haruka said in mischief, leaving the poor boys to blush in embarrassment.

Further embarrassing them, Juri commented. "Oh forget about that. They're mates dear. Sooo…." Turning to Zero, "Give us a grandchild soon please.."

However Haruka disagreed with his wife, “They're still in school, Juri. It's too early."

"But I want a cute grandchild now." Juri protested.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's still early for them." Haruka retorted.

The fight continued between the two while Zero felt himself paling. Too much was happening… he couldn't comprehend it all… Kaname was also in the same situation; not understanding what was happening.

Zero saw Kaname was about to speak. This lit some hope in the silverette’s head, hoping Kaname would set things right. However he did not know that Kaname may just do the opposite.

"What are you talking about Oka-san, Oto-san? Zero's a boy. He can't carry offspring."

Haruka and Juri shook their heads in disagreement. "We're purebloods Kaname. Of course it is possible."

"Really?" Kaname asked, curiosity peaking.

"Yes, there's some history about male pregnancy in the Kuran lineage." Haruka explained.

Kaname's eyes lit up at this information. He turned towards Zero, "This is great news isn't it Zero? We don't have to worry about that anymore."

Zero really wanted to hit Kaname. "You idiot." he mumbled before the feeling of light-headedness crashed down on him. Clearly it had been too much for him to handle. Zero fell unconscious.

_'This is crazy. It must be a dream.'_

When he awoke, he found it was clearly not.

"Fuck! What did I get myself into?"

**Author's Note:**

> END  
> kudos please  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
